Anchoring a prosthesis to its implantation site may play a key role in implanting cardiac valve prostheses.
Implantation performed in an easy and rapid manner may reduce the risks related to procedures that are complex and/or long to perform.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,742, U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,710, U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,865 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,827 are representative of so-called sutureless cardiac valve prostheses, which are adapted for anchoring at the implantation site by a technique that does not require suturing the valve to the implantation site.
Once implanted, the valve must resist displacement with respect to the implantation site.
Displacement of the valve may occur, for example, as a consequence of the hydraulic pressure/thrust exerted by the blood flow or due to the movements of the beating heart.